


(Sweeney Todd characters/Reader)- Pretty Woman

by DerangedDragon



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Anthony and Beadle are the antagonists, Attempted Rape in Later Chapter, F/F, F/M, Multi, Prolly not by them, This is gonnan succ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDragon/pseuds/DerangedDragon
Summary: (Sweeney/Pirelli/Turpin/Lovett/Johanna/Lucy x Reader)You take the place of Mrs. Moony. Beadle and Anthony get to be the antagonists. Just a warning, there are some scenes that are not appropriate for readers under 16 or so. Its just words. But I suppose if you've seen the movie and understood all of it, that's fine. Any inappropriate scenes later on will be posted on a AO3 to avoid being reported or banned on Quotev and Wattpad. There will be a link left in its place with multiple warnings before it.





	1. Chapter 1

A creak echoed through the depths of a dark ship. It was on it's way to London, back to where a woman lived. A very pretty woman. You. Your name is Y/N Moony, you are returning to London after being shipped off for a year or so. You were under false charges of animal cruelty and multiple health violations, from a woman by the name of Nellie Lovett. You suspected she didn't want more competition, so she pressed charges without even meeting you. But you were far to prideful to stay stuck in Australia for several years. You decided to come all the way back, and give her a piece of your mind.   
The old ship creaked again, as it moved gently. It was close to its destination, at least from the looks of it. London's eerie fog, and gloomy feel was immediately recognizable. You quietly walked up the narrow steps and onto the main deck. Yes, you were almost there. Clouds darkened, and the air smelled like rainy weather instead of saltwater. A man and a woman were standing at the front of the ship, talking quietly. The girl had longer brown hair and was wearing a blue outfit, the man had jet black hair with a white streak. He was wearing a dark grimy trenchcoat.   
Maybe they could tell you what area of London you were about to arrive in. You approached them, and the female turned to you. That was NOT a woman. It was a man, he was just... Very feminine. The other looked like he hadn't slept in weeks with those bags under his eyes. Otherwise he looked pretty good, just very pale, like a vampire or something. The guy you mistakened for a woman looked more than a little weird. You weren't sure how to describe it.  
The vampire glared at you, and the other looked startled. "Who are you, miss, and how did you get on this ship?" "None of your business, sir. If you leave me alone, there will be no backlash on your side. Now, what area of London will we be arriving in, exactly?" He looked at you as if you were insane. "Around Fleet Street...." "Thank you, sir. May I ask, what is your name? If it isn't a bother." "Anthony. And this is Mr. Todd." You nodded to them.   
You walked away quietly, trying to ignore Mr. Todd staring after you. Creepy guy. Handsome, but intimidating and creepy. The second the vessel came to a full stop, you hurriedly ran off the boat and into a crowd. Hopefully neither of them would be able to find you or rat you out. For now, you needed to rest. Maybe your shop was still there. The government said it would stay unoccupied for you, but they couldn't garuntee that it would be untouched.


	2. Chapter 2

Your footsteps never ceased, you didn't want to risk anyone spotting you. You stopped after passing at least 20 blocks before you pausimg in front of a large building. It started getting brighter, though you had never noticed it in your rush to leave. You looked closer and saw a young girl in one of the upper windows, she seemed to be singing. Anthony sat on a bench opposite the great house. She stopped and looked down at you though the window. She waved and you waved back with a small smile. The thin girl looked miserable when you walked off so you walked back and gestured for her to open the window.   
And she did, surprisingly. She smiled softly as it happened. "Hello!" "H-hi, miss." "Are you alright? You seem so miserable up there." She went silent for a moment. "Yes... I'm alright," She lied. "May I ask, what is your name?" You smiled. "Y/N Moony. Yours?" "Johanna Barker." You remembered that you were in a hurry. "I need to leave, Johanna. I'm in a bit of a rush at the moment." She nodded. "Will you be back sometime?" "Of course. I'll be back in a day or so." Johanna nodded again and closed the window. You started leaving again, this time walking quickly rather than sprinting. You passed another 5 or 6 blocks before you saw your shop. It was closed, of course, but it was in fair condition. You opened the heavy door, and were greeted with dust and a large pile of mail on the floor.  
The Judge had seen you. He had seen everything, and heard your short conversation with Johanna. He supposed he couldn't really get mad at you, you were a woman talking to another woman. And you were beautiful, especially considering Turpin saw you running and panting before stopping. Then he saw Anthony. Maybe he had something to do with it... Maybe Anthony asked you to talk to her so he wouldn't get in trouble.  
Judge Turpin glared at the young man. How dare he! He would prefer Johanna to be left alone, and he'd only give the young girl up for someone even prettier. And until now, he had never seen anyone with more beauty than her. Most women in London didn't exactly look graceful, or they were a little old, or homeless.  
Anthony proceeded to get up and walk close to the window.  
Turpin opened the large, thick door and greeted him. They nodded to each other and Turpin greeted him. "Come, come."  
Beadle watched quietly in the doorway, until Turpin was done chastising Anthony for staring at Johanna. It was odd, to say the least, as Beadle had seen the event as well. Normally when The Judge was not working, he wasn't so rash without good reason.   
Beadle roughly grabbed Anthony, like The Judge had ordered, and escorted him out the back door. He threw Anthony to the ground.


End file.
